Revival of the Heart
by xHatsuharuDeservesTohrux
Summary: Formerly PSYCHO SCREAMS:Hermione was beginning to fear she was losing her mind. She was slipping off the edge of sanity! She was starting to feel like she was loosing touch with reality. It was too much for one person to bear. Her Nightmare has Begun.
1. Intro: Insanity

"**Psycho Screams"**

_**Started: December 2009**_

_**Finished: **_

**DISCLAIMER:**_** I in no way own the Harry Potter Series. If I did, Either Hermione would be with Fred/George OR with Charlie.**_

**Chapter One:**

_**The Replaying Nightmare**_

Hermione remembered that night so vividly. So vividly that sometimes- **whether** she wanted to or not. It would replay itself again, and again. It never seemed to stop- like a never ending **nightmare**…the kind that you can't wake up when you want to, but you always wake up **screaming**. Hermione was beginning to fear she was losing her mind. She knew she was slipping off the edge of sanity! She was starting to feel like she was loosing touch with reality…with her life. It was too much for one person to bear. So many terrible things had happened…it was all so fast.

Oh, God… It was starting again…

**Flashback….**

_It was 11:00 at night, it was raining, and windows where breaking all around her Mother, Father, and her __**5 year-old**__ little brother, Jonah. They had heard the sound of some kind of glass breaking, and had all rushed down stairs. Little Jonah tried to get ahead of them, but Hermione pushed him behind her. They were now in the center of the living room. "Jon Jon," Hermione began with his nick-name, "stay behind me, you might-" _

_Little Jonah screamed and __**cl**__utched Hermione's leg, and buried his head into the legs of her jeans._

**Deatheaters.**_ They came crashing though their windows…like lost souls that were forgotten. They flew around Hermione's family rapidly, with their tattered black robes soaring behind them all. She immediately took out her wand, since her Father only had a bat. She was about to say, _

'_**Expecto Patronum!'**_ _and conjure a Patronus charm_. _Someone beat her to it._

"_**Expelliarmus!" **__A Deatheater yelled. Her wand was thrown out of her grasp._

_She was defenseless. She had no chance in defeating them now. _

"_CHILDREN! Get to safety, NOW!" Her Father whispered loudly into her ears._

"_But!- "_

"_GO!"_

_She managed to slip away with Jonah closely behind her. She knew a _**closet**_ was the __stupidest __and most __obvious__ place you could hide, with a group of __**psychopathic- killers**__ inside your house! _

_That's it! Her house just HAPPENED to be built during _**WWII**_.__ She remembered playing in the old bomb shelter hidden in the floor of the basement when she was small._

"_C'mon, Jonah! Let's play a game!" _

"_I like games! …What kinda game?"_

"_Daddy….invited those caped-people over to play 'Hide 'n' Seek with us, so we gotta hide!" They were nearly down the steps to the basement._

"_Oh…why'd they break Mommy's glass?"_

"_Um… Look!" Hermione said, obviously avoiding her brother's clever questioning, "We can hide in here!" _

_She placed Jonah into the little room and climbed in herself._

"_Now, we gotta stay quiet-or they'll find us."_

"_M'kay…'Mione…….I don't like this game. I want Mummy and Daddy!"_

_Jonah started to cry…quiet at first, but then it got __**louder**__._

"_Shhhhhhh! Jonah, it's okay. Mommy and Daddy will be here soon. We just gotta be quiet until the game's over! SHHHH!"_

"_**ITS'S NOT A GAME IS IT!? THERE ARE MEAN PEOPLE TRYING TO HURT US AREN'T THERE!?"**__ Hermione really HATED her brother's cleverness right now…__**" THAT'S WHY THEY BROKE MOMMY'S-" **__Jonah was cut off by the hatch opening and a cloaked arm yanking him out of the bombing shelter. _

"_**SISSSSSSSSYYYYY!!!!! AHHHHHHHH! LEMME GOOOOO WAHHHHHHHHH"**_

"**SHUT UP YOU LITTLE RUNT!"**

"**I know what will shut you up you dirty Mudblood! ….CRUCIO!!!!!"**

"_**NO!!! JONAH!!!!!**_

"**JONAH!!! **_**NO!**_** STOP IT! HE'S JUST A **_**CHILD**__**!**_** HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!"**

"'**MIONE! 'MOINE! SNAP OUT OF IT!" **

"**HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!!!"**

Hermione's mind finally snapped out of the false reality, and found Fred Weasley shaking her shoulders rather harshly.

When he realized she was aware of her surroundings, he stopped shaking her. He saw her blood-shot, brown eyes start to water, and her lip starting to quiver. That's when she began to cry once more.

"_Aw, 'Mione…I-I'm so sorry_…" Fred whispered, sitting on her bed, gave her a gentle hug, and tried to do his best to soothe her. "_Shh….shh…_you're fine now. You're safe with us. I know we're just a big **dysfunctional family**, but we'll always be there." He attempted to soothe her with words, but so far she was soaking his white T-shirt and his black hoodie-jacket. He really didn't mind _too_ much, though.

After the…_incident_…with her family's murder, the _**Ministry of Magic **_moved her into the Weasley home to try and "Re-instable" her. They knew a hospital stay would only make her more unstable and wouldn't do a bit of good for her mental well-being…being surrounded by white walls and syringes and all.

**Mrs. Weasley** _insisted_ _(and we all know how __**persuasive**__ she can be…)_ that she be moved into their _**warm**_ and _**loving**_ home. She explained that the best thing for Hermione right now would be to surround her with a 'blanket of love and comfort', familiar faces, and close friends. The _Ministry_ had to agree-

Of course…they insisted that they send a nurse to check on her once a week…for now.

It had been a full month since the murder of her family; so far she had been mostly _healthy_, but unfortunately, under the circumstances, not _happy_.

"_Oh, the poor dear…all the pain she must be going through. I just can't imagine…If I were to lose my entire family just like that, I wouldn't know what to do with myself! To top it all off, watching your baby brother being tortured before your eyes! No child on Earth should endure this!" _Mrs. Weasley thought and worried to herself traveling up the staircase, but then she smiled.

"_This should make her overjoyed! I miss that cheerful smile on her face."_

She cracked open Hermione's door, only to find Fred- or George _(She STILL could never tell them apart!) _doing his best to soothe the crying Hermione.

She smiled to herself once again. Only she, **Molly Weasley**, knew of her twins little secret. Mrs. Weasley had been out most of the day due to the surprise for Hermione and she hadn't seen her all day.

"_Aw, she's finally out wearing __**c**__**o**__**l**__**o**__**r**__ again! Good-__**Grey**__ and __**black**__ are __certainly__ not her colors!"_ She thought to herself.

Hermione was wearing a knee-length white skirt with red roses embroidered

on the left side at her hip. The roses were done by Mrs. Weasley herself.

With the skirt, she wore a red T-shirt to match, and some white, wedges.

She opened the door fully. "Um, Dears…? Am I _interrupting_ something?" she teased.

Both Fred and Hermione turned around in a snap. Fred faintly blushed crimson while he still subconsciously huggled _(hug + snuggle) _Hermione and rubbed her back.

Hermione didn't notice Fred's subconscious display, because she was focused on Mrs. Weasley's entrance. Although, Hermione herself giggled and turned _pink_, and forgot about her family for a moment. Hermione wiped her tears from her eyes.

"_**Mum!"**_ Fred whined, and then mouthed, _"Hermione had another episode!"_

Mrs. Weasley made and 'O 'with her lips; she understood now.

"Well, I have a little surprise for Hermione…go on in, Deary."

**Chapter Two:**

_**A Sudden Surprise**_

A little boy with a mop of brown, shaggy hair, and dark blue eyes peeked out from the door, when he immediately saw Hermione in Fred's grasp.

"SISSY!!!" Jonah ran up to Fred and started pounding on his legs,

"LET SISSY GO! LET SISSY GO NOW!! GRR! "

Fred let her go alright! Then, winced and grabbed his shins in pain. _"Ow! Ow!"_ Hermione grabbed Jonah, and got down on her knees to his level. Jonah looked exactly like Hermione, except for his eyes of course. He was dressed in some of George's old clothes from when he was small. They were a dark green, hoodie jacket that had a **'G'** on the front, and some worn cargo pants. He had his own white tennis shoes on.

"JONAH!" She squeezed her kid brother tightly, and fought back tears. Then, she pulled away and held his hands firmly. "That's not nice! He wasn't trying to _**hurt **_me, Jon Jon! He was trying to make me feel better! He's my _**friend**_, and he'll be your friend, too!"

Jonah's eyes started to water. "I-I no know. I no wanted Sissy took away again! " He said as he began to cry.

Hermione hugged him tightly. Her eyes started to water, too.

"Nobody's gonna take me away, Jon Jon. We're a family. Family sticks together!"

Suddenly, Jonah's head snapped up and looked around.

"Then…Where's Mummy? _Daddy_?" The air thickened with silence.

Jonah looked under the bed, in the closets…under Mrs. Weasley's skirt, which Fred and Mrs. Weasley yelped at. She couldn't help but giggle.

"_He reminds me of George when he was small- Curious, cute, strange, and loving. " _Mrs. Weasley reminisced.

Finally, after 5 minutes of searching the room, Jonah gave up and plopped down on the wooden floor and pouted.

"Is Mummy and Daddy in the _**hospotle**_, too?"

"Oh, dear…" Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"….It's _hospital, _Jon Jon_."_

Jonah crossed his arms, "_**Whateber.**_ So? Where's Mummy and Daddy?"

_**(Writer's Note *W/N:*:**__ When Jonah mispronounces a word, it will be in italics.)_

"…I think I'll leave you two be..." Mrs. Weasley said as she turned to leave.

"What's goin' on? Why Nice Lady leave? I _**like**_ the Nice Lady!" Jonah whined as she shut the door.

Fred slowly walked over to Hermione who was sitting on the floor where Jonah was before. Then, he sat down next to her. Hermione was sitting on her knees, fiddling with her thumbs, and looking down with tears in her eyes. Her long, light-brown curls hung down in her face. How on _earth_ could she tell him?

"_He's so little. How would he understand that his parents where never coming home? There would never be another birthday, Christmas, or any other happy occasions with them! I can't even believe it myself!" _ Hermione worried.

She was so lost in her own sorrow and thought, that she didn't even notice Fred brush back a lock of hair behind her ear.

He patted her hand; she jerked out of her thoughts, and then turned to face him, her honey-brown curls flying about.

"Do you want me to stay? I'll leave you two alone if you want me to."

Hermione looked down at the floor again.

"**No.** _I'm sick of always being alone. I don't even know if I can do this."_ She whispered as one tear fell from her eye…slid down her cheek… dripped off her chin…and stained her skirt.

"_Bloody hell, I can't stand to see her like this. I miss the __giggles__, the __happiness__, plus, the __witty__ and __sarcastic__ things she'd annoy Ronniekins with. I miss _**her**_." _Fred thought.

Just then, Jonah walked over to them and plopped down in front of them.

He cocked his head to the side. "Why Sissy crying?"

She sniffled. "Jonah…I need to tell you something. It's about Mommy and Daddy." Hermione picked Jonah up and sat him in her lap.

Fred prepared himself; he leaned over, and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Dun…DunDun…DUM!

Aw, poor little, adorable Jonah! How will he React!?

I've decided that I wanna know that people are ACTUALLY READING the story before I update. _**Why in the hell**_ would you update a story, if only one person was reading it!? So at a MINIMUM…I'd like 5 reviews per chapter. THEN, I'll update.

Well, First of all, I'd love to _**endlessly**_ thank my fantastic friend… **SinnersAngel**, This whole story is dedicated to YOU! But for my readers' sake, I won't go into that.

I happen to enjoy authors little, 'documentaries', 'behind the scenes'- or whatever the hell you wanna call them! So, for those of you that DO…Keep reading, if you don't…SKIP.

My first 'Plot Bunny' for this story was MONTHS ago. After I read a story/ summery about some character going insane. I remember reading it, and saying, _"Oh, my God- what utter CRAP! I could totally do better…" _You see, it was one of those noob-written stories that were just a frustration to read and decipher.

Then, the plot crashed through my brain like a mad cow. _(What? Or would you rather me say, __'…like a cow in the springtime…'__ –fan fiction reference…my favorite. "Things, We, Fred and George Weasley, Must Not Do"-)_

I grabbed a pen and notebook paper and began working on the summery.

I never thought I'd actually type it…but just in case. After my family moved, I found that paper again. A few days later, I sat down in front of my laptop and thought, _"Eh…I _guess_ I could give it a shot…"_and BOOM! It was born!

As I started writing, I found myself questioning Jonah's Age.

It seemed like every time I opened the document, I change his age.

In the very beginning, he was **10**. Then, I decided I could have a lot more fun with the plot if he was younger. I lowered the age to **_9_**…then…_8…7…6_…and _finally_ **5**!

I didn't know it was worth anything at first…to be honest. So I printed the intro out and brought it to school. The first girl that read it worried me. When she was done, her eyes were _huge_. She stared at the paper for 5 seconds and yelled, "I LOVE IT! C'mon! What happened!? _What happened!?_ I gotta know!"

Apparently, everyone I gave it to wanted me to keep going, which was my drive.

I was thinking the whole time, _"Heh-heh! I'll show 'em."_

Okay, I won't bore you anymore. You have enough of that in school.

**READ & REVIEW!**


	2. The News & a Tantrum

**(A/N:)**_**Hello, every **__**Harry Potter**__** lover! XD I decided to give you all a treat! I got several PMS saying they were hoping I'd update. Why didn't you just REVIEW on the review page instead? That page is like my second inbox!**_

_**I do my very best to answer each review like my own e-mails. Yes, I love feedback & getting mail that much! Really!**_

**IMPORTANT! : **** I'm SO sorry! I just realized that I had forgotten to mention what time of year it was & when this takes place! **_–sigh-_** Oh, ickle Emilie!**

**Well, it's the summer before **_**Goblet of Fire **_**takes place…so…-counts on fingers…- um, if I'm correct, Fred & George should be in their 5****th**** year?**

**CORRECT ME IF I AM WRONG! **

**Disclaimer:**** Oh, yeah SUUUREE! Of course I own **_**Harry Potter!**_** Why else would I waste my time by writing fanfiction to a series I wrote myself instead of publishing this as another book?**

**If you believed that….how can you even **_**read?**_

**Chapter Three:**

_**The News and a Tantrum**_

Jonah jerked his head up excitedly towards her with a grin that would rival even the Weasley Twins themselves.

"Mumma? Papa?"

Hermione sniffled again at the sight of his excited face.

"Mommy and Daddy aren't coming home..." Fred gave a comforting squeeze to her shoulders.

"Huh? Why?" Jonah questioned. His "Weasley Twin Grin" fell into a very small, curious pout.

"They went to Heaven…. with God and Jesus…for all eternity." At this point she already had broken down.

"Mummy…Daddy…_**dead**_?" Jonah's lip quivered and his big, blue eyes that usually sparkled with happiness, energy, and curiosity

_(Similar to Fred and George's) _now sparkled with tears, fear, and disbelief.

"**NO!**** YOU ****LIE****! THEY AREN'T DEAD! ****LIAR, LIAR, **_**LIAR**__**! **_**MUMMY PROMISED SHE'D ALWAYS BE HERE! ****NOOOO, NOOOOO****! ****MUMMY DOESN''T LIE!**_**NEVER LIES**_**!**

**MUMMY SAY LYING **_**BAD!**__**"**_Jonah screamed at Hermione while flailing his arms about.

Hermione grabbed Jonah's small arms, and then turned him towards her. He just turned his head away from her.

"**JONAH ELIJAH GRANGER! STOP THIS **_**NONSENSE!**_** Not **_**every**_** promise can be kept forever, Jon Jon! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT MYSELF, BUT IT'S THE **_**TRUTH**_**! THEY AREN'T COMING BACK! I'm the only family you have now…..LISTEN TO ME." **She screamed with tears falling from her eyes like rivers.

"…I don't talk to liars." Jonah muttered-still not looking at her,

"I don't listen to 'em neither."

**Chapter Four:**

_**Through Hermione's Eyes**_

I wanted to throw him across the room like a pillow, but I didn't.

I settled for shoving him out of my lap as roughly as I could. He landed with a loud, THUD.

"OWIE!" Jonah cried in pain, but I didn't care. I wanted him to hurt like he hurt me by saying those words.

I just ran out of the room _(and Fred's grasp) _as fast as my legs would carry me, slammed the door, and headed down stairs for the garden. I couldn't stand to stay in there for one more minute! I needed to be alone for the moment. He just made me so **angry!** UGH! After all I've done for him, this is what I get! Soon, he'll see. The truth will hit him hard when he realizes it.

**Chapter Five:**

_**The Getaway and Explanations **_

_W__**HOOSH**__! _

"_Whoa!" _George yelped-dodging the rapidly charging blur.

_SLAM!_

"Oh, dear…I guess it didn't go too well…" Mrs. Weasley thought out loud.

"What didn't 'go too well'?" Ron _(Ronniekinz)_ asked as he walked into the kitchen to grab a piece of toast.

Harry closely followed behind him. "Mrs. Weasley would you-"

"Oh, Harry! How many times must I tell you? Call me Molly!" Mrs. Weasley gushed, with a wave of her hand.

"Sorry, Mrs...I mean, _Molly_. Would you please tell us what's wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked.

"_Y'ah, Mum. 'hat 'appen'd oo 'ermione?" _Ron asked with a mouth full of toast.

"Oh, silly, ickle Ronniekinz. Don't talk with 'yer mouth full. You'll never get a girlfriend anytime soon with THAT hangin' out for everybody to see!" George teased his younger brother while pinching his cheek…earning him a glare from Ron.

"Knock it off- both of you! " Mrs. Weasley scolded demandingly, pointed finger raised. After a few moments, of her "You-Better-Stop-That-Nonsense-Right-Now!" glare, she settled down back into her jolly, motherly persona.

"Well, you see, your father and I managed to track down Hermione's little brother. Um…I believe his name is 'Jonah'? He was in a Muggle hospital at _first _then moved to a boys' home. We "adopted" him so we could take him here, in the Wizarding World, as a surprise for Hermione."

"That's _wonderful!_" Harry exclaimed with a grin on his face as he seated himself into a chair facing Mrs. Weasley and next to Ron, who was seated on a stool next to the counter. Then slowly, the grin dropped from his lips.

"…but…then, why is she crying? Shouldn't she be happy?" Harry finished.

"Yeah, Mum. What went wrong? Did they not get along or something?" Ron asked dumbly, as he bit into his second piece of toast.

Harry looked at Ron weirdly, arching his eyebrow,

"How can you _eat_ at a time like this?"

Ron just shrugged, and Harry lightly shook his head while rolling his green eyes. Then he averted his attention back to Mrs. Weasley as she continued.

"She had to try and explain to him…about his parents." She explained simply, with a grim and saddened expression on her face-only for a moment. Then she turned around, waved her wand, and muttered several spells. This made the dishes begin to wash themselves, and at the same time, pots and pans started to fly around in order to cook supper.

"'_hat 'ouldn't 'ave been too 'ard…"_ Ron shrugged with a mouth full of toast. It was obvious that he **was not**__being sarcastic.

Harry looked at him with disbelief, and slight disgust

"Ron, he's _five_years old! You can't just come out and say, "Your parents are dead. They were killed by Deatheaters. Live with it!" That's not only _**stupid**_- it's _**cruel**_!"

"Well, you didn't have to say it like _that_!" Ron then took his turn to roll his eyes at Harry.

"Just for- …wait…where's George? He was just here a second ago- standing right next to you."

Ron, being his lazy and dimwitted self, just shrugged again. Then he asked, swallowing his toast,

"Mum, when's supper ready?"

Harry sighed and shook his head.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this."

_**FIN! Do not worry! The next chapters are in progress. By that I mean that they are actually, partially typed-just not complete. I most certainly do not mean that it just has the chapter title in bold at the top & the rest blank! –scoffs-**_

_**Anyways, if you want this updated SAY SO! I wouldn't update it if I haven't any feedback saying it was good, or that someone was actually reading this! Then I would just think it was terrible, or no one enjoyed it and quit updating altogether! **_

_**I just love reviews that say more than **_

"_**Please update."**_

_**HINT, HINT!**_


	3. Worry & A Rush

**Chapter Seven:**

_**Worry & a Rush**_

_Flashback!_

"_How can you eat at a time like this?"_

_Ron just shrugged, and Harry lightly shook his head while rolling his green eyes. I had to fight back a laugh, being a Twin, it was hard. So, instead, I ended up grinning like an idiot. Then Harry averted his attention back to Mum as she continued._

"_She had to try and explain to him…about his parents." She explained simply,_

_It seemed like everything stopped. Like we were a movie and someone put us on pause so the bloke could take a pee. …If we were in a movie? …Jesus, what a creepy thought. I couldn't help but shudder at that. I'm creeping myself out here!_

_Oh, sorry getting off track here. I blame ADHD-one of the signature marks of a Weasley Twin._

_Anyways, it was during that pause period that I immediately thought if Hermione was okay. How did she feel, running out like that? Oooh. Pretty bad._

_I knew how bad I felt after a big, serious fight with Fred. Anytime we were in a room together, we'd do nothing but silently glare at each other- sometimes this would go on for _days_. Finally we'd cave and apologize. Trust me. I was the most miserable bloke you'd meet. Being me, that's hard to believe, but I'm still human, 'ya know?_

_But once I remembered how horrible those ordeals were, I zoomed behind he counter during Mum's story and snuck out the front door and went around back looking for Hermione. _

_She wasn't anywhere in the back yard, so I figured she must have when to the garden. Well, it wasn't really a "garden" per se. Fred and I just called it that because it had some rose bushes, a few tulips, daisies, and occasionally the vines would bloom. _

_As I arrived, I must have tripped on a root or something, because suddenly my gorgeous and utterly handsome face collided with the ground with an UMPH!_

_Owww…geez, I hope I didn't just loose a tooth! …and to make it worse, my face had apparently landed into a bush…and some…straw and twigs? Wait…what's that hissing sound…?_

**Back to 'Mione!**

Suddenly the bush screamed.

Then a Twin jumped up from the bush, dancing like a maniac.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEE! WILD FERRET! AHH-AHH-AAHHEEE! Bloody hell, get it off meeee!"**

"_ReeeeeRRrrr!_" squealed Crookshanks, bolting out of Hermione's lap.

Hermione bolted up also. She rushed over to try and help get the ferret, which she assumed was a mother, off of him.

'_Why else would it attack him like that? It certainly doesn't have rabies!'_ she calculated.

"OoooOoOh! Jesus! It's trying to kill my Happy Pla_AaaaaAaace_!" George yelped, _(It's trying to …attack his pants…) _His hands trying to pull the clearly furious ferret off of him.

He managed to shake it off, but it immediately attempted to crawl up his pants leg.

Poor little Crookshanks, being not the brightest cat in the universe, mistook the ferret for a juicy, plump mouse.

"_ReeeeRRrr!_" He screeched, soaring through the air, and then trapping the ferret with his big, fluffy paws. It panicked and lunged itself out of his grasp and darted for the trees.

Watching her cat disappear, she sighed.

Hermione looked at George's hands, which he was holding. They had red bites all over them; a few were deep enough to bleed.

She gasped. "George! You're bleeding!" her maternal instinct kicking in-without thinking- she cupped his hands and inspected them. He winced and said with clenched teeth, "Naw, I'm fine, really—just a scratch, 'Moine."

She looked up at him with disbelief and shock.

"That's _ridiculous!_ You have these red bites all over your hands—and quite a few are gashes! I'm not stupid, George." It amazed him how she was the only one able to tell Fred and him apart. He'd have to ask her about it sometime.

For that moment, he had forgotten about the condition of his hands, and out of habit lightly squeezed hers, like he did to comfort Ginny when Dean broke up with her for Angelina Johnson. He winced from the sharp, swift surge of pain.

He looked her straight into her shocked eyes.

"'Mione, listen to me. I'm fine. You're acting as if I'm mortally wounded! Nothing a little bandages or magic can't cure, alright?"

Hermione couldn't believe it. It was the first time she'd ever seen a Weasley Twin being genuinely sincere.

She looked at him perplexed, her head slightly tilted to her left.

They gazed at each other for a few minutes….their eyes seemingly searching for something within the other's eyes.

It seemed like forever and an eternity before they snapped out of it.

She lightly shook her head, slightly confused.

George just gave her a sheepish, goofy grin that almost made him look like a cartoon.

"Maybe we should get back…." Suggested George.

"Yeah…" Hermione agreed breathlessly.

*****PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME!** Yes, I YET AGAIN changed his age. You see, my Mum mentioned I **wasn't**making Jonah act like a five year old, but more like a toddler. A read through & found that she was RIGHT! …I was horrified! I thought "Oh, buh-Jesus! What am I gonna DO!"

To say I felt ashamed would be an understatement! So BARE WITH ME and pretend that he's say…**2 1/2. **His birthday is December 13th! I know this may seem frustrating but it's the only way to fix it…THAT IS UNLESS **you'd like me to re-write the entire story completely, and wait a few months for updates ****.** Thought so.

***ANYWAY. I re-read this chapter for the millionth time and spotted a HUGE potential mistake. George had an original line that I ADORED when the evil momma ferret attacked his "Happy Place". It was hilarious! I read it again and something clicked. 'Hey. Wait a second… **HEY! Chelsea!** (My sister) what **year does Draco get turned into a ferret?"** **"During Goblet of Fire."** CRAP! NUUUU!

This is the summer BEFORE THAT! ;-;

**You see the **_**original line**_** was:**

"**OoooOoOh! Jesus! It's trying to pull a Malfoy!" George yelped, **_**(It's trying to …attack his pants…)**_

Oh well…. –sigh-

Review! Spotted a mistake? MESSAGE ME! XD


	4. I am so sorry

I'm so sorry everyone!

We just got our family computer back a week or so ago because it completely shut down due to a virus. No matter what we did we couldn't get past the "Windows Starting Up…" page; eventually, it just stopped turning on altogether. We took it to several places but none of the local or corporate chain shops could fix it. They all told us they were completely stumped—none of their techniques worked. As a result, we had _no choice _but to ship it back to the manufacturer (luckily, my baby was under warranty so they agreed to _"…do everything we can to fix or replace your merchandise,"_).

I am so happy I have it back now! I was thrilled that they didn't have to replace it. Alas, it seemed my joy was short lived. I discovered every file I had was gone. Every story or chapter I had written from the time I was eleven to seventeen (my current age) was gone! I tried every method of search—nothing—even my mp3 files were gone (I had around five-hundred songs)! I cried for around two hours. My childhood stories—gone. My fanfiction chapters—gone. My diary entries—gone! It turned out the only way they could save my computer was to completely rip out the hard drive and replace it!

I've thought long and hard about this, but I want to put up some of my stories up for adoption. If you are interested in them, message me PRIVATELY; I don't want requests spamming my review page. If you request on my review page, I will ignore you completely.

Before I let anyone handle my beloved stories, I will have to read your work before I agree and ask you were you are planning to go with it. This is so my work won't be slandered.

I love you guys!

Love, Emelie

P.S. Revival of the Heart will be the hardest to adopt. This story is my favorite and only the BEST writer may have it…IF I am convinced to let it go.


End file.
